Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a composite body which is integrally formed with metal and plastic materials, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a composite body in which a plastic material is physically coupled and integrated on an aluminum substrate with improved coupling structure without discharging environmental pollutants.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in a component such as a case of an electronic device or household appliance or an interior material of a vehicle, and a side mirror, a beautiful appearance in addition to durability and corrosion resistance is very important, and the component is formed of a composite body of a metal material such as aluminum or magnesium and plastic.
In a composite body of metal and plastic in the related art, generally, a plastic material adheres to the metal material by an adhesive, but there are problems in that a thickness is increased by an adhesive layer and adhesion of the adhesive is decreased according to a use environment or the plastic material may be easily separated from the metal material by impact, and an adhesive interface thereof is exposed and it is poor in appearance.
As another method of forming the metal and plastic composite body in the related art, there is an insert-injection method of inserting the metal material into the mold and injecting the plastic material, but it is difficult to configure a structural shape for stronger coupling between the metal and plastic portions so as not to be exposed outside.
As such, a method of configuring metal and plastic as a composite body without using the adhesive has been required.
The related art discloses a manufacturing method of an aluminum and resin injection integrated molding product in which has an aluminum shaped body made of an aluminum alloy having a plurality of concave shaped portions due to an uneven portion formed on a surface and a resin molding body which is integrally installed by injection-molding a thermoplastic resin on the surface of the aluminum shaped body and formed with an inserting portion of the resin molding body solidified by inserting the thermoplastic resin into the concave shaped portions, in which the aluminum shaped body and the resin molding body are hooked to each other by the concave shaped portion and the inserting portion.
Further, related art discloses a manufacturing method of an anti-corrosion composite body configured by shaping a magnesium alloy component form a casting material or an intermediate material, immersing and chemical-etching the shaped component in an acidic aqueous solution, attaching and forming a thin layer having manganese oxide as a main component on the surface by immersing the chemical-etched component in the aqueous solution including potassium permanganate, inserting the component forming the thin layer into the injection mold, injecting one kind selected from a resin composition using polyphenylene sulfide as a main component, a resin composition using polybutylene terephthalate as a main component, and a resin composition an aromatic polyamide resin as a main component, and integrally fixing the magnesium alloy component and the resin composition, and re-immersing and chemical-treating the integrally fixed composite body in a chemical-treating liquid for a magnesium alloy.
However, in the manufacturing method of the composite body in the related art, in order to form the unevenness on the metal surface, etching is performed by using an acidic aqueous solution, and in this case, acidic waste water is discharged and an environmental pollution problem is caused, and a working environment is poor, and a lot of costs in waste water treatment are required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.